


Hands Off

by lex_the_flex17



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: According to Bucky, no one should be allowed to touch you except him.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 807
> 
> Warnings: Pure fluff, (cause Bucky deserves it) some quick violence, and one curse word.
> 
> A/N: Came up with this idea from Wanda in Infinity War and I could totally imagine Bucky doing it. Feedback is appreciated!

The roaring hum of the motorcycle's engine comes to stop as Bucky turns off the bike and takes the key out of the ignition. Removing your helmets, you climb off the back of the bike, and step up onto the sidewalk.

"You want me to go in with you?" Bucky Barnes asks, placing his helmet on the bike's small center dashboard.

"No, I'm just gonna get a few things." You reply, setting your helmet on the back seat.

Handing you an empty backpack, you notice that Bucky's jaw clenches with the smallest hint of anger. He rubs his gloved hands on handlebars.

Leaning towards the bike, you gently kiss Bucky on the cheek. His stubble tickles your smooth lips. Returning to the sidewalk, you offer him a smile.

"Two minutes. I'll be back." You reassure him.

Giving you a little nod, you turn to the multiple storied apartment building. Entering the lobby, you take the main staircase to save time. Finally reaching your front door, you quickly unlock and close the door. Pacing through your shared apartment, you step in the bathroom, and fill a makeup pouch with simple necessities.

Walking to the bedroom, your boots echo against the hardwood flooring, but are silenced once you step onto the plush carpet placed in front of the closet. Opening the mirrored closet door, you hastily reach for a few t-shirts and a pair of jeans. Turning the rest of the room, you look around the softly decorated room.

While Bucky didn't care that much for furniture items, you thought it would be best to buy a few items here and there. It made the apartment like home, especially since the main wall connecting the bedroom and the living room was a dark brick wall. So you couldn't help yourself to make it aesthetically pleasing your own way.  
Tossing the bag over your shoulder, you quietly sigh to yourself. You were going to miss this apartment. Even though you and Bucky only spent five months in the large studio apartment, it was nice. But now, you, Sam, and Bucky were being hunted by Zemo, so returning home wouldn’t be the best idea. 

Coming back to the living room and the adjacent kitchen, you open the cupboards and take out a few reusable water bottles for you and the boys. Zipping up the bag, something out of the corner of our eye catches your attention. Setting the bag on the marble countertop, you become distracted by a few letters. 

Picking up the bright white envelope on the top, you turn it over to discover that it has been opened with a letter opener. Before you could take the letter out, you hear a creak in the flooring, and you’re grabbed from behind. 

A man grabs your shoulders, turning you around to face him. His hands move to your neck and he starts to squeeze. Blindly reaching for your back pocket, your fingers find the handle to your butterfly knife. Equipping it, the metal feels cold against your palm as you waste no time to push the hidden button to release the blade. 

Slashing towards the goon, you briefly cut his arm, which only results in him slapping you across the face. Kicking him back, you jump onto the counter, and prepare to jump down. However, you don’t get very far as the assassin catches the top of your shoe, making you land on your hip on the hardwood floor. 

Without hesitation, the man turns you over and continues to choke you. Holding him back with your right hand, you frantically search the area behind you for your knife, only to realize that it’s out of reach. From the man’s uniform, you spot a purple triangular patch on his jacket’s sleeve. 

Zemo. That man never seems to give up. 

Jabbing your right thumb into the assassin’s eye, he shouts in pain, but then he slams you harder onto the floor, making you see stars. His grip becomes stronger, as yours does weaker, and your vision begins to turn to black. A loud ringing enters your ears and your eyelids start to close. 

Just then, the assassin is stopped by someone else. Bucky briskly takes a hold of the man’s shoulder. 

“Hands off.” He angrily says. 

Bucky forces the man off you and throws him out of one of the living room windows. Watching him run down the fire escape, you take a hold of your throat and cough. Picking up your knife and the backpack, Bucky gently holds your shoulders. 

“You alright, sweetheart?” He calmly asks, letting his anger fade away. 

“Yeah. Let’s get to that damn boat.” You answer with a muffled voice. 

Wrapping his arm around you, Bucky guides you out of the apartment and back to the motorcycle, where you both were to join Sam at the marina.


End file.
